deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Artoria Pendragon)
"A man without fear cannot be wise." Saber/Arturia Pendragon (Fate/stay night, Fate route) Saber is one of the main protagonists of the anime/visual novel series Fate/Stay Night. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Aqua vs. Arturia Pendragon/Saber *Arturia Pendragon/Saber vs. Leina Vance *Arturia Pendragon/Saber vs. Shana *Clare vs Saber (By SaberLily015, Complete) *Darth Vader vs. Arturia Pendragon/Saber (By Palantian) *Erza Scarlet VS Saber (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Galen Marek/Starkiller vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon (By Palantian) *Link vs Saber (By Grimreaper2219, Complete) *Luke Skywalker vs Arturia Pendragon (By WarpyNeko930) *Meta Knight VS Saber *Pearl vs Saber (By Blade0886) *Saber vs Agrias (By Friendlysociopath, Complete) *Saber vs Sefia *Saber vs Undyne (By Cropfist) *Saber vs. Zero *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pearl vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian and Vindicator22) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian) *Tohka Yatogami VS Saber (By DealySinner28, Complete) *Saber vs Jack Horner (By 123chaseyoung, Complete) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Milla Maxwell (By Palantian) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pyrrha Nikos Possible Opponents *Siegfried Schtauffen (Soulcalibur) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Clare (Claymore) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Galen Marek/Starkiller (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) History Born as the only child to Uther Pendragon, the king of Britain, Arturia Pendragon was burdened with the task of being king despite being female. Disguising herself as a man, Arturia proved to be a fair and just king. However, Camelot soon began to fall to ruin from treachery. Arturia rode into battle at the Battle of Camlann, where she was mortally wounded and left for dead. In her last moments, Arturia made a plea to the world and was resurrected as the Servant Saber for the Fourth Holy Grail War, seeking the Grail to save the kingdom she had failed. Several centuries later, Saber/Arturia Pendragon was summoned by Irisviel von Einzbern for the Fourth Holy Grail War, and then over a decade later she was summoned for the Fifth Holy Grail War by Shirou Emiya, a near-ordinary high school student who knew a fair bit of magic from his late father. Much to Saber's surprise, Shirou seemed to care about her much more than a Master generally would for a Servant. Despite trying not to get attached to him, Saber eventually found herself fighting to protect Shirou, not only because of her duty as a Servant, but also because she, too, began to develop feelings for him. Death Battle Info Background *Class: Saber *True Name: Arturia Pendragon *Alignment: Lawful Good *Origin: Arthurian Legend (Britain) *Height: 5'1" / 155 cm *Weight: 92 lbs / 41 kg *Likes: Good meals, plush lions, bravery *Dislikes: Fast food, old men, formal dress, cowardice Parameters *Strength: B *Agility: A *Endurance: A *Mana: A *Luck: D *N. Phantasm: A++ Skills Class Skills *Riding (B) *Magic Resistance (A) Personal Skills *Charisma (B) *Instinct (A) *Prana Burst (A) Noble Phantasms Invisible Air - Barrier of the Wind King *Rank: C *Type: Anti-Unit *Effect: **Saber releases wind stored around her sword **She can use the compressed air in a variety of ways, like a sharp tornado-like strike that can reduce an entire area to shreds, or turn an object invisible, or propel herself or someone else to drastically increase speed **After use, Invisible Air takes a while to reform Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory *Rank: A++ *Type: Anti-Castle *Effect: **Saber calls out its true name, releasing its power **Takes the mana in Saber's body and transforms it into a beam of light **Powerful energy is released in a single wave, destroying everything in its path **Blast radius is powerful enough to level an entire city and more **She can only use this two or three times before getting exhausted Avalon - All is a Distant Utopia *Rank: EX *Type: Support *Effect: **Saber's Ultimate Noble Phantasm, the sheath of Excalibur **Temporarily creates a holy barrier around the user and materializes the holy grounds within **Nothing can penetrate this defense because it's not really a barrier as much as it is simply Saber not being there **Not even the Five Mahou, the ultimate power in the Nasuverse, can pierce it **Can be used to regenerate from would-be fatal wounds. Saber Alter *Saber's dark side *Sacrifices speed and agility for strength and endurance *She can tap into this willingly *Gains a new attack: Vortigern, Hammer of the Vile King **Excalibur gathers a huge amount of prana and covers the sword in black light, becoming a gigantic sword **Saber can swing the mass of magical energy like a regular sword with ease **She can use this attack as much as she wants with no limitations Feats *Led all of Britain and was said to be the greatest king *Flung a stone slab that easily weighed several tons into the air *Kept up with Lancer/Cu Chulainn, who can strike 100 times in an instant *Her fight with Lancer caused an earthquake *Can move at Mach 400 speeds *Tanked a relentless beatdown from Berserker/Heracles, who held up the sky, and then one-shotted him with Excalibur even when he had seven lives left *Can grind skeletons to dust with a single swing of Invisible Air *Dodged a barrage of swords coming from many directions *Survived a hit from Ea *Destroyed the Holy Grail *Defeated Gilgamesh with the help of Shirou and through Avalon Faults *Bound to her code of honor *Is stubborn and headstrong *Anti-Dragon weaponry does more damage than normal Gallery Saber530.png|Saber Saberlily.png|Saber Lily darksaber530.png|Saber Alter Shirou and Saber.jpg|Shirou and Saber Battle on Mustafar.jpg|Battle on Mustafar Confrontation.jpg|Saber confronts Darth Vader Vader vs Saber raidenokreuz76.jpg|Vader vs Saber Art by raidenokreuz76 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Characters with multiple Rivals Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Protagonist Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Knight Category:Female Combatants Category:Ghosts